Family of the past
by silverofaheartless
Summary: The beginnings and birth of the Vongola, Shimon and archobeleno. Friendships and betrayals, From beggining to the end of Primo's Family. No yaoi.
1. intro: unexpected

I found that not many stories on have a backstory for the Primo Guardians that sorta stick with the actual personalities of the characters so I thought I'd give it a try so I hope you all like this. I will post as much as I can as I usually write while in class. *Sorry teachers .*

I plan to go from the beginning of the creation of Vongola and the Arcobaleno to the betrayal of Primo at the hands of Daemon Spade.

**WARNING!** THERE WILL BE SPOILERS AS I'M USING ACTUAL REFRENCES TO THE MANGA STORYLINE!

Please give me your thoughts i'm open to suggestions both good and bad.

And so here it shall begin. . . .The birth and beginnings of the Vongola Family.

thank you to **10th squad 1st seat **for revising and fixing mistakes.

* * *

><p>"Give us the money, Idiotto!" The Bigger of two Mafia men said holding a woman at gun point. She was shaking, dropping a basket of lettuce she had been collecting to the ground.<p>

"Please give us more time! We can hardly survive on what we collect! Please!" She screamed, the men laughed and a gun shot echoed in the morning air.

"Maria!" A man ran to her unmoving body, blood boilling. He attacked the gunmen with all his rage.

"Papa!" A little red head wailed, as he watched his family, his father fell by the hands of the suited man. Both eyes turned to him bloodthirsty, like a predetor ready to pounce on injured prey. His mind screamed to run, but his feet were rooted as the smaller man strode up sneering.

"Since your 'Papa' and 'Mama' don't got the doh we'll just work it outta you!" He laughed picking the teen up by the collar.

That's when it happened, the unexpected. A single rock hit the Mafia man's head stunning him and dropping the red head to the ground.

"Who did that!" The bigger of two turned and stared dumfounded, "YOU?"

The red head shook himself off and leaned over to see beside the huge man, he saw to his surprise, a boy with bright blond hair with stunning golden eyes to match. Those eyes stared lazily at the Mafia man, sitting atop the stone wall that encircled his families home.

The gun pointed up at the boy tossing a pebble up and down, "Your dead, boy!"

He wiped the pebble fast and hard nailing the guns barrel, knocking it out of his hand then dissapeared over the other side of the wall.

Pride hurt, the Mafia man pulled his partner up and both took after the boy leaving the stunned red head in the dust.

* * *

><p>All characters belong to the respected owner and writer of KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!<p>

Translations:

Idiotto- idiot, fool

doh- slang for money

read and review


	2. eyes of calm

_**Recap: The red head is rescued by a brave blond. . . but who is he?**_

Fanfiction Writer: _Silverofaheartless_

Chapter One : Eyes of calm

* * *

><p>A year. That how long its been since his world had shattered before his very eyes, where that strange looking teen had saved him from certain torture. G, as he calls himself now to hide his identity along with the tattoo of red flames across his face to mask his look from those who may recognize him watched groups of people scury around on crowded streets. He's been getting by, helping neighbors who were nice enough to give him refuge in exange for simple chores. He could go to leaving this way as long as he wants, like having another family every now and then.<p>

But those eyes. the cearing golden gaze that teen had, he couldn't erase the look or memory from his mind.

And those men, the same men who terrorize the small town every day, killing those who don't comply with their demands. He hated them, he wanted to do something, but what?

"G?" he snapped back to reality as an elderly lady walked up to him from the house path,he gave her a small smile. "Would you be a dear and get some tomatoes from the market for tonights dinner?" he nodded taking the offered money she gave.

"Si, I'll go"

he bid her farewell and headed down to the market area, he looked through the stalls of different vegetables. Celeri, cucumber, tomat-

"What the hell you mean no discount bub?" he looked up from his searching, noticing a crowd a little ways ahead. Running over and shoving his way through the crowd till he could see the commotion. man in a suit held a merchant by the collar waving a gun in his face while two men laughed behind him.

"Is that what we get for protecting your family?" G, felt his blood heat up but before he moved a blur rushed through the crowd and a tomatoe hit the back of the gun man's head. He froze face turning red. he turned around tossing the old merchant into th stall behind him.

"Who did that!"

G coudon't contain it anymore he jumped forward closelining one of the gun mans lackeys, surprised the last two turned to him.

"oh ho? a hero?"

"seems so Boris"

the gun man aimed at, G, but looked up from his revolver surprised.

The red head frowned and followed his gaze, eyes widening.

"Please leave before anyone else gets hurt" a ice cold voice stated more then asked, the blond from a year before stood beside him golden eyes bring wholes in the mafia men.

The men's aura doubled in bloodlust but to G's surprise the gun man put his revolver away and simply adjusted his suit.

"Come on, Dastion. We shouldn't dirty our hands on this filth."

the other looked shocked but nodded helping his partner up and following the gun man who shoved a clear line through the slowly disperssing crowd, giving one last glace over his shoulder. "This ain't over"

"THANK YOU! OH, THANK YOU!" the Vendor popped out of nowhere and hugged G in a giant bear hug, the red head wiggled his way out of the older man's grasp, "Oi, let go! ok, ok your welcome!" he huffed, then turned to the blond who had already turned away to leave. But something was off, he didn't know what. So he followed this unusual teen.

He trailed about a meter or two behind the blond even after he had led him to a road out in the middle of no where. that's when the other stopped and turned those weird eyes on him, G froze taking a step back.

"Why are you following me?"

"I. . . .I'm not even sure" They stood in silence just eyeing one another, but G liked this guy. A warm peaceful calm seemed to radiate from him.

"I see" the blond broke there locked gazes and looked up. "up there"

"The sky?" G asked wondering why the sudden interest in the upper word of blue.

"It's sort of like people don't you think?" the blond whispered in a distant voice, G thought for a moment. "How?"

"Emotions, like us its holds emotions." he responded.

"E. . motions?" G stared at this man who had saved him, _is he a quack? _

"When its sad it rains, when it needs to scream it creates lightning, when its calm and happy its sunny." he stated closing his eyes.

"and when its angry. . . " G felt a chill as those eyes once again fell on him.

"It storms."

"storms?"

the blond nodded, G looked up at the blue. "storms. . . ."

he looked down again and his eyes widened, "H-HEY!"

he rushed over to the man who collapsed on his side, G shook him slightly hoping he wasn't dead.

"Are you ok?" The blond chuckled somewhat. "Ya I'm fine just an old wound it seems"

he pushed himself up and sighed holding his left leg with a quivering hand.

"Will you be ok?" G asked concerned for this stanger.

"ya I'll live.. . do I know you?" he asked inspecting G's face. The red head smilled and nodded.

"ya, you, you saved me last year from two mafia jerks" recognition passed through the others face.

"now I remember" he closed his eyes and ground his teeth, nose crinkling in concentration. G frowned looking at his leg, hand covering his thigh.

"Come on, I know someone who could help you with that" G stated, the blond seemed to think for a moment and nodded. So the red head helped this strange savior, letting him lean on him as he led him down the dirt road.

"i'm G by the way" he stated.

for a long time there was no reply until finally he responded in a soft voice.

". . . my name is Giotto"

* * *

><p>:)<p>

to let you guys know ages so far:

G:15

Giotto:16

Next chapter: **Spirit**


	3. true spirit

**recap : G found the one, the one who could change everything.**

**Silverofaheartless**

chapter three:spirit

* * *

><p>G sat very still lighting a cigarette to calm his frayed nerves as they always did. Afraid the tiniest noise would awaken the resting blond laying on a couch across from where he sat. He had continued carrying him eve after the blond passed out from the pain, bringing him back to the elderly ladies home where her husband an Ex-surgeon could possibly find the cause for the injury.<p>

And he did, it turns out the teen had been shot not once, but twice and both in the same leg but they hadn't been removed. the pain he said was caused by recent activity diloging one from the spot it had been lodged and touched the other alowing it to dig into muscle.  
>So here he layed after a small 'black market' operation as the old doctor stated, asleep from heavy sedative and lots of pain killers but he knew that the blond should awaken soon.<p>

"G?"

He started looking sideways with a quick jerk of his head, the old doctor chuckled, "sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."  
>G frowned fidling wth his smoke, the old man sighed and wiped his wet hands on his pants. "come join us for some food, no use worrying the worst is over"<p>

he frowned but nodded following the doctor out of the room.

**' ' '**

Golden eyes slowly opened, Giotto felt groggy and his leg thobbed somewhat. _Where was he?_

pushing himself up the soft pillow behind him he peered out the window above him seeing that it was dark he asumed he was found passed out. . . _wait. That's right G had helped him._

"Oh, my" he turned to the door Said person aswell as an elderly women wearing a appron stood there, the lady smiled handing him a plate of warm food.

"thank you" he said in a small voice. G sat down in the chair lighting another smoke sending a stream of smog up from its tip.

"you can place your plate there once done, I'll come back for it later" she pointed to a night stand behind him and patted his head giving a soft smile. "then you get all the rest you need my boy, you look like a racoon with those dark circles." Giotto blushed thanking her again before he scooped some spegetti and put it in his mouth. After the women left silence filled the room, the blond kept his gaze down away from the ever watching red head.

"so where were you headed up that road anyways?" G finally asked flipping through a small book in his hand absent mindedly, Giotto finished a mouthful of food. "I was just. . .following my instincts."

". . .instincts huh? does that pay well?"

Giotto sighed leaning back. "no, I suppose not"

"I do. . . odd jobs here and there" the blond said twirling his fork in his noodles.

G watched him slightly miffed from the lack of information.

"Odd jobs, like what?" He didn't receive a reply simply filling his mouth again , the red head glared at him but leaned back arms crossed.

"What kind of a name is Giotto anyways?" the injured one paused giving a sidelong glance. G closed his eyes and smiled triumphantly puffing his cigarette, that is until it dissapeared from his lips. Surprised his eyes flung open only to find the lit smoke on the ground a fork sticking out of it.

"And what of 'G'?" he looked to Giotto who was placing his half eaten plate on the night stand, G just smirked.

"Touche"

another silence stretched on before again G spoke, "So where are you from? and family?" a gloom cast from the blond told him everything he needed and G sneered.

"I see-so your also a victim to those bastardo's"

"ya. . ."

G slammed his fist down book flying to the ground, his anger boiling over.

"I hate them! who do they think they are, disturbing our home! killing our friends our FAMILIES! I want to do something, anything. . . " his voice died.

"let's fight"

G, looked up at the owner of that strong willed voice looking straight into Giotto's eyes.

"G come with me" he stated offering a hand to the red eyed boy with flames tattooed to his face. But G smiled a real truly real smile, something he's never done in so long taking the offered hand and shaking it.

That look. That simple, powerful look was what he believed in. The passion, the conviction that those Golden eyes held told him that this teen could save his beloved town.

That is why he followed this boy.

Maybe they could save the town, maybe not.

But he knew the moment he shook his hand.

that G, would follow this man to the ends of the earth, to follow this strong spirit and help protect what he knew was important.

They would do it. As Allies. As friends. As family.

* * *

><p>thank you <strong>10th Squad 3rd Seat<strong> for the review I will hopefully post 1 chapter every 1-3 days depending on how many become interested in my story.

next chapter : **Whats a Cozart?**


	4. What's a Cozart?

**Recap: G and Giotto New found Allies.**

**Silver of a heartless**

**chapter 3 : What's a cozart?**

* * *

><p>The two strode through the town giving quick greetings to any they met along the way.<p>

"Good morning, Messer Giotto, sir G" the blonde smiled to the women standing by the gate of her estate. Quite wealthy her husband was an amazing merchant.

"good morning" he responded bowing somewhat like he always did as greeting. He then bent down spotting a tiny face hiding behind the womens blousse. "And too you two."

G watched from a distance, he was never good at meet and greet and he's been following a master at it for almost two years now. that was a basic routine now, walk around, greet people and help anyone who happened to need it along the way. Usually guarding wares from the greedy mafia men or retreiving lost or stolen objects, and he's also learned that hit and runs were a normal part of Giotto's life.

Now 17 years of age and he's already learned to kill or be killed. Giotto doesn't like to kill others as he's already learned after narrowly getting shot afterwards for it, but he will kill any who are deemed 'Mafia'. plus he doesn't enjoy being shot at in the least.  
>But it was strange, everytime Gotto would be the one to warn of impending danger. Like he knew it would happen befor ethe enemy did.<p>

"G" he snapped back to reality to look at his friend, "Hmm?"

"Put that out, you know those will kill ou right?" he smirked blowing a hoop of smoke for emphasis. Giotto rolled his eyes as he began to treck down the road again.  
>they walked all the way down to the end where they found themselves at the gate of a mansion the front was nothing but green.<p>

"G, who owns this house again?" The teen responded by standing next to the blonde. "The Ganstro Familligia, they control the westward farmlands and the wine trade here." he responded pridefully, he always been good at information tracking.

"I see" Giotto murmured nonchalantly turning away to head back down the way they came. G gave one last glance to the mansion before following.  
>"Boss, Why the interest?" Said blonde frowned at the nickname but brushed it off, "I'm not sure it's just-"<p>

"Instincts" both said at the same time, Giotto closed his eyes frowning, G just chuckled.

"You and your instincts" The tracker laughed again blowing smoke out towards his flushing friend.

"Anyways, where are we headed?"he asked looking around the empty street.

"Market, Biancha asked me to-" he stopped everything abruptly, G followed suit fingering his gun at his side and becoming very alert very quickly.

"Where?" he whispered, Giotto surveyed the path ahead and before long suited gun men appeared on either side. Before they could even raise to fire Giotto bolted back towards the masion, G right on his heels.

"get them!"

They reached the masion gate again and The blonde inspected it.  
>"Now where? this is a dead end" G huffed getting his gun ready as the approaching black sped up.<p>

"Up. Come on put that away." The blonde clambered up the fence gate, The red head growled but complied hiding the gun in his pants and following Giotto over the gate. the minute he hit the other side he was dragged into the closest bush and a hand grasped over his mouth for complete silence.

"What! where'd they go?"

"oh, Come on! we had em!"

"Crap this is the bosses residence!"

Giotto and G exchanged a glance, Boss?

"What are you fools doing?"

"Boss!"

G peeked out the bush to see the lord himself standing tall infront of the closed gate nerly at arms reach.  
>"Boss those kids are in there!"<p>

"the brats who've been making fools of you?"

"Si!Si!"

"impossible you idiotto's must have been seeing things, how could they have gotten to the gate without alarming the hounds. The man roared, "Now stop standing around and bring me their heads on a platter!"  
>The mafia men scrambled away shouting back that they wouldn't fail.<p>

G stayed silent before casting a small look to his friend, Giotto's face held no emotion but the anger seeped from his eyes like burning flames.

"Boss?"

"let's go, I have a bad feeling"

. . .

"Ruined! how will I feed them now! Oh my poor familligia!" the merchant cried slamming the closest thing with his fist, "WHY!"

"ransacked. . ."

he looked up quickly anger at first but turned to sadness again. "OH! messer Giotto!, It's horrible! after all the trouble you had getting me the deal!"  
>Giotto patted the man confortingly murmuring words of comfort, G watched the two but grew uncomfortable so began looking around the trashed shop, once a proud grain seller now nothing but shattered glass and a turned over counter. He peeked in the cellar, Empty.<p>

"G, let's go" The red head spun around at the tone of voice and followed him out without a word.

"do not worry Paolo I will find you something for the nights to come" he stated.  
>the merchant hugged his hand, "Oh thank you, I am in your debt yet again my old friend!"<p>

"G, im heading to the market. I'll collect some food for him. You can-"

"I can follow, of course"

"you don't have to, G"

"Hey! hey! where this don't have to? we're partners now blondie so get used to it"

"I suppose I have no choice," Giotto chuckled.

"damn right, plus two pairs of hands creates the better cash as they say" G smilled widely, Giotto gave him a funny look.

"Who says that?"

"well, I do"

. . .

And so that's what they did. Doing jobs here and there they collected food for the merchant. filling four sacks full of rice, tomatoes, cabage, strawberries and bread. Finishing long after the moon grazed the skies, They headed back towards Paollo's storage.  
>"boy does he owe us," G whistled, hoisting two bags over his shoulder. Giotto smiled. "G, I already told you-"<p>

"I know, I know. Where helpers not thieves, but you know that won't feed us anyth-" G was cut off by Giotto's hand. Confused he followed his gaze, eyes narrowing.

A figure ran out of the back door of the storage room, The two watched as the figure stalked off as if nothing happened hand in his pockets.

"Should we follow him?"

"no, come" Giotto walked into the grain room, G following behind.

"What do you think that guy was doing in her, probably trying to steal what's left" Giotto smilled, and turned to G. The red head eyed him and noticed a new object in his hand and he too smiled.

"oh"

. . .

"hey you there! you with the red hair"

the red head stopped alert of the two following him, he turned around to see a blond in a white dress shirt and beige pants followed by another red head in black baggy like clothing.

"you dropped your wallet." Giotto waved a small pouch in his hand. and G continued, "Found in Paollo's storage room."

"huh. . .?" the other red head wearing a berret of sorts looked from the pouch to the two other teens.

"Ah. . .that's too bad. .. " His face dropped sadly, "I Dropped it on purpose. I couldn't stand to watch Paollo and his familly starve to death."

Giotto and G both looked at each other before the blonde replied, "I see. . .I apologize about that. . .But there's no need to worry about Paolo's family."  
>this confused the other red head, until Giotto continued. "We Dropped the food we bought, inside Paolo's storage room too."<p>

The red head looked taken aback before laughing, "HAHA! you too?"

Giotto laughed aswell, "Yeah"

"I'm Cozart. Here visiting my aunt."

"This is my Companion,G" he pointed to the one behind him said teen closed his eyes and bowed his head in response. "And i'm Giotto"

Then they shook hands.

"it's nice to see others who think of more then themselves" Cozart stated, G's brow twitched. "Hey don't associate everyone with those hitmen!"

the two red heads stared at each other before Cozart laughed.

"What's a Cozart, anyways?" the teen stopped laughing, "huh?"

Giotto shook his head, _G and his names._

But as he watched he felt happy, they had gained another pair of hands to help along the way.

* * *

><p>thank you 10th Squad 3rd Seat for the nice comments and I apprieciate the offer of revision.<p>

aswell as Princess Arcs di Cielo , I will keep it coming I have a goal to finish this all the way!

I will be fixing minor errors such as the fact I mixed up enma's last name and cozarts first originally .

next chapter is coming soon(as I've come back from hiatus)

Next Chapter : Cops and robbers


	5. Cops and robbers

sorry for suddenly going silent for a while I had gotten told to read so many things at once I kinda lost track of doing anything. But finally i've come around and began to re-read KHR!

and so after billions of years of waiting here is a new chapter!

p.s. I don't own KHR

* * *

><p>Ice blue eyes surveyed the police department from his perch on a filling cabinet. Scoffing at the idea they worked on the same team as him, he'd come to inspect this district for an alternet investigation but He knew just by looking these fools would do anything for a pretty penny.<p>

"I-I, Wait! lord Vacelli!"

"NO!"

He looked to the doors that led to the front desk area. A huge pompus man dressed in a purple suit came in red faced ignoring the stuttering women yelling for him to stop.

"I want him apprehended! I will not allow the theft of a fellow vendor!" the man roared overdramatically. He noticed The blond haired cop and straude over to where he sat atop the cabinet.

"Capo Alaude! I request you hunt down this...bastardo! this man stole everything from ser Paolo! leaving him and his family nary a grain!" The blond narrowed his eyes.

"I don't have time to hunt for fools, you have fools under you to do this. Buy another dog."

Alaude jumped from his perch turning away from the man who stood dumfounded.

"W-Wait! he's the head of the powerful megiane family!"

this made him pause, turning to glance at the man.

"see! it will be in your best interest to-"

Alaude's hand rose up to silence to irritating man.

"show me."

**...**

"Oh, Come on, G!" The smaller red head complained.

G, looked at him cross.

"No, they help me relax!" he hissed lighting said offending object. Cozart stuck out his tongue while G blew smoke at him.

Giotton smiled at his friends antics from a low roof. laying back one leg proped in the air he leaned his head to the left slightly. Cozarts been at this sceme since they first met not three months ago, to get the tallest red head to stop his smoking habit. But of course, to no avail.

"Give it up, Amico."

He said non chalantly, both looked at him for a moment before they continued.

"you know, there's lots of things you could do to relax. eat pasta, take a walk...take up yoga?"

G's eye twitched.

"what? lots of people do yoga to relax."

"NOT A CHANCE, DO I LOOKS LIKE THE YOGA TYPE TO YOU, IDIOTO! THIS IS HOW I RELAX!"

Cozart and G glared at each other for a long moment before a chuckle made them look back to their calm friend, a smile plastered across his face.

"give it up, Cozart. He'll never give them up...plus I doubt I could deal with a withdrawl induced, G"

"H-HEY!"

"Hahahah! that's true!" Cozart laughed before dodging a mock punch from the teased teen.

Giotto smiled laying back onto the warm aluminium like roof, stairing up at the brightly colored sky. eventually the two people he called friend got into another argument until Cozart took off running with what the blond asumed was the cigarette pack. He chuckled when not three seconds later. G went off after him leaving him laying on the low roof of the alley way that led right out to the market area.

He must have dozed off because he was startled awake by a large clang and the roof creaked as someone approched from the higher area of the slanted roofing.

Opening his eyes he found a pair of bright blue eyes glaring back in intense curiosity, the man gave off an amazing amount of intimidating aura.

"so you're the prey I'm after... not very appealing to say the least." he stated matter-of-factly in a cool voice.

For a long time the man simply stared down at him until, G's voice reached them. He frowned suddenly brandishing a pair of police cuffs.

"I dislike crowds, lets gets this over with, prey"

everything screamed run, and Giotto's glad he listened. the cop began to spin his cuffs around like a fan blade ready to cut anything in its path. he felt a sting on his cheek and when he checked it was red dripping from a slice.

_he's fast_, Giotto moved away slightly looking for a way to escape. Before a thought struck him.

"Why are you after me? are you mafioso?" he asked cautiously. The man laughed smirking slightly.

"don't put me in with your kind."

surprise registered on Giotto's face, before it turned to a questioning one.

"my kind?"

"Enough." the cop ran forward spinning his cuffs at the startled blond who dodged up the slanted roof towards the flat top.

Before he could hop onto the flat his wrist became confined in a hand cuff and he was wrenched away from the ledge. Slidding back he grabbed onto the man's other hand freezing the spinning cuff and they stood at a stand still. the man was pushing him back, Giotto glared.

this man's serious.

"BOSS!"

He jumped, G clambered onto the roof only for him to be kicked back down by the cop. Cozart registering the move took a different approach he dissapeared under the roof before the roof got hit in between the two struggling. it bent up and the distraction cause alaude to lose his grip for a moment.

Giotto jumped from his grasp speeding back up the roof onto the flat, Alaude frowned at this but followed ignoring the roar of anger from behind.

when he joined the other onto the roof the blond was in a fighting stance breathing heavily. Giotto flinched slightly as another cuff entered the fight and both hands created spinning blades. He'd never faught someone who knew close ranged fighting most were brutes who relied on strength so this would be difficult.

"Boss!" Alaude spun around obviously prepared for the moment that his friends would make it to them, he parried a jump kick from, G who pushed him back. taking the opurtunity Giotto ran forward and grabbed hold of both arms this time using all his strength to hold the man still.

he was obviously bigger then the blond as they stood yet again at a stale mate.

"not bad for some, prey"

...

"the boss was right after all, he wasn't able to resist catching a 'boss' hahah! what a joke!"

the two crouched before the huge man laughed with him.

"now...BLOW THEM TO BITS!" he pointed to the struggle taking placeon the rooftop two building ahead.

...

"please stop this if we keep going someone'll get hurt." Giotto stated, Alaude scoffed ready to rip from the grip when a quick pop and whistling caught his attention.

"Get out of the way!" the other blonds friend hissed suddenly. there was a crash and the two were engulfed in smoke.

G watched in horror as more rockets were fired off crashing into the streets below. he gritted his teeth eyes going to the ones firing.

"you cowards!"

he suddenly became a target as a rocket headed towards him. He was jerked out of the way and the missle flew behind them landing in another building. Cozart gave him a serious look before they both froze at a new voice.

"I won't forgive...won't forgive them."

the two red heads stared in awe as their friend stood slightly hunched a look of pure anger in his eyes.

And upon his head was a golden flame sparking and spinning about like a true flame.

* * *

><p>italian:<p>

Capo~highest rank, chief

amico~ masculin form of friend

next chapter-OUTRAGE!


	6. OUTRAGE!

p.s. I don't own KHR

R&R

* * *

><p>Giotto's unatural aura radiated pure rage, he looked ready to rip something appart. G and Cozart started when his illuminated golden eyes turned to them.<p>

"Stay down." he ordered uncharacteristically. They didn't have a chance to respond before he was charging towards the mafia men firing off rockets. Not by fear. Not by strategy. But by instinct he moved with dexterity across the rooftops to reach the other roof containing his target.

...

"Hurry it up, boss wants us out of here" the laargest man hissed, the two rocket workers nodded before taking aim one last time.

"That's enough."

all three men stared eyes wide, their target stood on the ledge before them with wild eyes. fire lit his forehead and circled around his wrists, streaming up his arms.

The rocket men yelled firing off the rocket. hitting their target at point blank range, engulfing him in smoke.

"damaging property...that will cost ." they all gulped turning slowly. The two gunners were smashed in the face.

The last rose his hands in a defensive way.

"w-what are you doing! he'd the ba-" and then the final smash came hitting him in the face full force.

Alaude scoffed twirling his cuffs, looking towards the dissipating smoke. only by chance did he jump back quick enough to miss getting charred by a flaming hand. Not having a moment to think he reatreated back again and again as the other blond swung at him with angry attacks, his head sparked with spitting flames matching its masters fury.

he stopped running suddenly moving to the side and cuffing one wrist earning a side long glare.

"interesting...what are you?"

he got no reply but noticed his cuff melt around the teens wrist losing his end he jumped back gaining his spinning cuff to block the blonds quick strike.

he parried three swift punches flames spat off in different directions. Giotto swung wildely like a bear defending its young. And each punch held such alarming power that Alaude had no choice but to move back.

"Boss, Stop!" the blonde's friends climbed onto the roof, the cop frowned. well thats unfortunate I was having a good fight.

These were his thoughts until they were replaced by surprise. The blond turned on his friends, Striking the smaller of the two too the ground only giving the other seconds before attacking him.

"G-Giotto what's wrong woth you!" G hissed dodge rolling to the left, a crate left where he'd been kneeling.

Cozart grabbed Giotto by the shoulders and shook him roughly. The blond to everyones surprise snarled and kicked his friend so hard he slid off the edge and hung on for dear life.

The enraged blonde almost got to him when he was restrained once more. He glared back at icy blue, the cuff gave no time to begin melting like the last.

"Help your friend." The cop oredered, G swore under his breathe pulling Cozart up.

He smiled sheepishly thanking G, when they looked back to the struggle Alaude got thrust back inbetween them part of him uniform burned.

Giotto approached raising his hand for the final strike.

All three braced themselves...only it never came. The angry blond fell to his knees wide eye'd he held his left wrist, covered in serious burns. Huffing for air before colapsing on his side bitting down a scream.

"Giotto!" both red heads called, going to his side.

Alaude watched, steadying his breathing trying to remove that foreign feeling that built up in his chest.

was this...fear? did he truly become scared at that moment just now?

the red heads helped their friend lean on them ignoring Alaude entirely.

The cop watched them head down the roof slowly, he smirked leaning back.

He had to keep an eye on that one.

* * *

><p>I appauligize for bad grammar or muddled wording. I type fast ^_^'<p> 


	7. Dying will flame

p.s. I don't own KHR

R&R

* * *

><p>Cozart and G, walked down the street supporting Giotto between them. The blond huffed for air at an alarming speed, people ignored them as they tended to others hurt in the rocket attack.<p>

G cringed at the site, all around was nothing but rubble. He was a little glad Giotto couldn't see the carnage they walked through it'd probably give the poor teen a heart attack.

"G, He can't breathe!" he looked to Cozart, who had a serious gaze planted on the blond they carried.

"excuse me, do you need assisstance?" they stopped looking towards the voice. A priest stood proping the chapel door open. One look and he knew the answer.

"come in, quickly" the black haird man stated softly. The two red heads nodded pulling their friend into the building. The priest guided them up some stairs to a small room with several white beds, two of the 6 were occupied by injured.

"here, quickly" the bed closest to the single window in the room was where they placed Giotto slowly making him sit. The priest and G undid his tattered dress shirt removing it, the two friends cringed at the gashes covering his chest.

laying him down as gently as they could, he must have bit down a cry fror he looked ready to cry.

"father, do you need assisstance?" a sister asked taking in the situation, the priest sadi a few fast words sending the girl off to get items.

Before they knew it, the two were also being bandaged up by sisters. but they always kept a good eye on the blond who was being stitched up. When they were done they sat by the bed watching the black haired man work fast.

Said person made grunts of discumfort here and there but stayed very still a mello look slowly growing on his face.

"I take it you were all in the market place?" the father asked as he wrapped Giotto's hand in a bandage.

Cozart and G, only looked at one another. The priest sighed laying the hand down gently by the time he was done the room was more or less empty.

"very unlucky..."

The priest stood but was halted by a hand, he looked down only to recoil slightly from surprise. Giotto's head was illuminated by a small golden flame. He had his none bandaged hand reacing out to him quivering somewhat.

"Giotto..." G said softly taking the hand. to everyones amazment the minute he made contact a red flame flashed up G's arm, and moments later the golden flame dissipated.

His eyes shut a frown formed on his brow. The priest took a cloth from a bowl of water and set it on the Blonde's head.

He stared at the other two who looked just as exhausted and smiled.

"Come, your friend is not to only Extreme case of exhaustion." he stated.

...

Screaming...all around was melting. Screaming in torment. In pain.

His home, they lit it ablaze. Everything around him burned. He could only watch as it engulfed everything he held dear.

"Giotto, run!" Someone screamed but he didn't acknowledge it. A dark silhouette stood ontop of him on foot holding him to the ground pouring a liquid on him.

it smelled like...Gasoline?

The man above said something to someone on his left and their was screaming. Someone was crying.

"Giotto! No!"

...FIRE! he was on fire! why? why was he ablaze? the screaming became hoarse, was he the one screaming?

'it is not your time'

He couldn't 't think. but he could see.

Up above, a bird of white ash hovered above him. it landed on his chest the silhouette faded, it made a screeching noise before enveloping him in its white chalk feathered wings.

...

with a startled scream his eyes opened a hand on his chest. three pairs of eyes watched him from above two he didn't recognize but he saw G, and knew it was ok.

"good evening, Fuoco uccello" an elderly man greeted pating his hand softly.

Giotto must have made a strange face for he earned a chuckle.

the other priest placed a mirror infront of his face and his eyes widened. He saw a small flame on his face.

"f-fire?" he whispered in a haunted voice, without realizing how truly terrified he felt by this lelement. Yet here it was litting up his head...but there was know alarm to anyone, no heat on his part.

"you have the mark of the pheonix." the elderly man said, Giotto looked at him fearfully.

"what does that mean?" at this the older man took on a saddened look.

"it was told in stories, that this mark was givien to ones who perished in unwiling flames."

Giotto's eyes widened before placing his hand on his head, feeling nothing.

"I...I died?"

the flame suddenly went out and Giotto sighed in relief one arm over his face.

Their was a sudden flash of bright yellow light and he shivered a bit.

"again? what was that?" G asked, Giotto looked up again and saw the younger priest giving his hand a perplexed look. Curious Giotto poked it with a finger. The man frozze, as if he expected something only it never happened.

He layed his arm back over his face hissing in defeat, overheating at a rapid speed.

"rest well, you have a small fever." someone said, the blond tried to reply but sleep defeated him.

"hey old man"

the elder looked at, G who had a serious look pointed to Giotto.

"is everything about this uccello, true?"

the elderly man chuckled heading for the stairs.

"it is but a story told to children...but that flame and his seem unatural, but they say that only a powerful will could utilise the dying will of the fire bird for themselves."

G smirked. "That's my boss!"

"I truly wonder how this man's future will turn out." the other priest stated watching Giotto's sleeping form.

"that's easy."

"hm?"

"his future is to kick the mafia's ass outta town"

this earned a chuckle.

"I see. And are you both of that world?"

At this G shrugged.

"maybe one day, but not this day."

* * *

><p>fuoco uccello~fire bird<p>

I thank 10th squad 3rd seat for continued support on this story even after dissapearing so long ago :P


	8. Vigilante

p.s. I don't own KHR

R&R

* * *

><p>G forwned to the sky, he hated rain more then most elements. Whenever it rained in this town, bad things happened. And it seems today was no different.<p>

The rain fell over the sadness of two children, they cried over the body of their fallen family.

A blond ran up to the fallen man Cozart kneeled over him with a broken look while G stood off to the side.

"How's Franco's condition?"

"Not good..." Cozart said in a whisper, "The doctors were threatened by them and didn't show up..."

"but...Why did Franco get into this?"

G looked away, "It's because he refused to give them 90 % off..."

"WHAT!"

The blond frowned sadly kneeling down noticing some people had already offered flowers to the fallen man's body. The two children cried softly turning to Cozart who hugged the two in confort.

"This town is a paradise for outlaws..they...threaten towns people and take money from them. And if they don't do as they say, they resort to vilolence. We can't rely on police sice they already gave in to them." Giotto whispered taking a flower from the ground he looked at it twirling it about in his fingers.

"I love this town...It's poor but shines like the sun...the towns people are always happy and I like their smiles..."

"Just shutting up and looking at the town falling into ruin!" The blond growled punching the wall furiously, "I've had enough!"

G looked down, he hated it when Giotto became so angry.

"a vigilante group..." Cozarts voice cut in he looked at the angry blond, "Giotto."

the blond paused, "a vigilante group?"

Cozart ignored the hostility and continued with his plan.

"If nobody can help us, Then we must save it ourselves."

Giotto looked at him for a long moment, the red head looked at him with pure seriousness.

"However...in order to do so we need a powerful leadership that can manage people. Like sky that can wrap up rain, storm and even sun." he stated, at this statment G smirked somewhat.

no one knew more then the two red heads that their blond friend had a thing for the sky.

"there is no one...but you, Giotto!"

for a long moment they stayed silent before giotto looked up to the gray sky.

"me? I'm...not a leader."

G nodded arms crossed, "you'd be an amazing leader boss!"

when he got no response he pouted, taking a moment he grabbed his friend around the shoulders and pointed up.

"Like the Sky! it engulfs all around it, keeping the clouds, and even the sun in its vastness!"

"sky..." Giotto mumbled in thought before taking a deep breathe."a vigilante group."

he smiled looking at his friend beside him a small flame appeared on his head and moments later a red one flashed across G's arm. Surprised he let go of his leader and the flame dissipated.

"sky...flame" he murmured placing a hand out to the sky, eyes illuminated.

"then let us be, this towns sky."

* * *

><p><strong>next chapter: fury of the storm<strong>

**and with its fury the storm shall wipe away all in it's path leaving rebirth in it's wake.**


	9. INTERMISSION I : sun

p.s. I don't own KHR

R&R

Ok intermission explanation! intermissions will be from first person point of views and will be a random time moment time line consists obviously after giotto has met said person. and depends on who it's being to from. the title will help point out who it is most times.

like this one, the first one. prayer to the sun, since we all know who primo's sun guardian is I doubt theres any confusion :P enjoy

* * *

><p><strong>INTERMISSION I : Prayer to the sun<strong>

"and in his hands he allows all to be who they wish. Yet helps guide them!" he raised his hands up like he was calling out to the big man himself.

Todays quite full, he noted. The chapel was very crowded today, but who can expect no less with his awesome cermones! But wait...

I let father marco continue in my stead like we'd practiced before, even with the disruption at the door. I couldn't help laughing at the friends I'd begun to recognize. Giotto was trying to split G and Cozart who were about to get into a brawl, considering G's hand was reaching for the others neck.

I shook my head lightly, how the blond managed to govern the furious red with a simple gesture of the hand was beyond him. He seemed to have caught my eye for he smiled appauligetically before waving slightly.

I smiled back before I had to finish off the morning service.

...

"Thank you, in the name of her grace." the elderly women prayed, before walking towards the door. Giotto approached finally after the crowding around the front became a bit less. Cozart right on his heels.

"Buene Gurno, Father." he said to me, I smiled widely.

"yes indeed! today is a very sunny day."

The blond nodded looking at the stained glass window, "yes it seems that the sky is happy."

"sky is...happy?"

I didn't understand very much on his logic, but his friend seemed to. that's when it accured to me.

"Where's the troublesome one?"

Giotto seemed lost, turning around as if what I said was a lie. He looked around the chapel, where only a few people were at the front praying.

"hmm...that's odd, maybe it's because we're in the chapel. It took a while for us to get him inside."

"ah, is that why you were arguing earliar?"

"ah-ahhh..." he looked at me flushed, I waved my hand to him.

"don't worry, I know how it is after all I'm not much older then you two."

"oh?" he gave me a thoughtful look before nodding his head absent mindedly.

That's when there was a sniffle, and the three of us looked to a middle aged women bent over the platform to the upper stage like area. I rushed to her placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"please, dear Madonna. What troubles you this day?"

"M-My son, he..." she looked down at a tattered cloth, it had blood stains all over it. I frowned at this, it was obvious something happened recent. How do you tell someone to believe in the maker, when such dark atrocities happen so easily.

"please, tell us. How may we help your son." I looked up, Giotto stood above her a calm look on his face. What was he thinking, he didn't even know if her son was dead or not.

"they took him, the men from the river coven. They said I have to pay a toll to cross the bridge...but when I couldn't they-they..." and she burst out crying even more, Giotto closed his eyes for a moment before whispering something to Cozart.

I didn't know what to think when he finally spoke again.

"Do not worry, I will take care of it. Wait here and we shall bring your beloved son home." neither me nor the young mother could say anything to him, he just gave that reasuring smile and left with Cozart.

"but they are children, they'll be hurt!" the mother cried to me, "please stop them."

But I couldn't, I knew I couldn't I felt myself frozen by that stare he'd given. Was this a sign?

...

It was almost 10 at night when the chapel door opened once more, Me and father Marco couldn't believe our eyes when they came in. Giotto had several burns across his left leg, G had his gun in hand until they entered and the door was fully shut. And between them holding the blonds hand was a young boy not more then five.

"mamma?" the boy cried, the young mother smiled in pure glee running to him and hugging him. The two saviours moved a bit away.

I couldn't believe my eyes, they'd gone into that den of fire and come out nary a scratch? how was this possible?

Giotto nodded over and over murmuring words of encouragment to the women as she thanked him over and over.

G stood off somewhat, but spoke a bit to the boy who was giving him a trinket of some sort.

When they mother and son left finally happy to be together again, the blond man approached me again. exactly as he did that morning.

"it is done." he said simply, I put a hand on his shoulder squeezing it.

"Thank you. For such a dangerous mission, you have done miracle work...perhaps he sent you?"

"who's he?" G asked me a little irritably. I then pointed to the stained glass.

"the great father, perhaps he has guided you."

"the only thing that guided us is the machine gun fire aimed at uor heads." he answered back sharply, I shook my head but Giotto smiled to his friend.

"Who knows, perhaps one day. people won't need to pray for such intense saftly at night."

"yes, it would be nice. But I am sad to say such things may never come to this poor little town. But I still thank you, Giotto. What you did was very brave."

"I say that that day you wish for...shall come sooner then you believe father." The blond countered. his golden eyes giving me a strange look. He looked almost too wise for a teenager.

"for we fight for her now, I won't allow such things to happen." he said with such passion before turning away from me, before he got to far he stopped.

"Knuckle, if anything should happen like today please report it to me, I will deal with it."

And with that I knew, that even though he was small. Even though he only had his voice of reason at that very moment. I knew I was wrapped by it, and I couldn't help feeling that I had hope placed in his few words.


End file.
